


Drabble Collection

by alexyandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Armin X Jean - Freeform, Canon - Manga, Canon verse, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jean x Armin - Freeform, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), jean kirstein - Freeform, jeanmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexyandra/pseuds/alexyandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not an avid writer, but I've been quite inspired to create head cannons and other small moments with the couple of Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein of Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan. Their characters have grown on me greatly and I couldn't help myself with working out how their personalities blend with each other. I hope you enjoy these moments as much as I did creating them. There is no specific setting or arrangement for each drabble. Please leave me any commentary at all, since I am new to this fanfiction fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pistachios

If there was one food in the world that Armin would fight for, it was pistachios. Anyone who is close enough to him knows not to mess with his stash. Armin would eat them during heavy research sessions for grad school, sneak them into movie theaters, and any chance he had to have some, he did. Jean always knew better than to touch his boyfriend's stash, but this opportunity was too much. Armin was a little delirious, focused on an exam study session. Having a couple left in his bowl, Armin made his way towards his partner in the kitchen of their small apartment. Yawning, he sets the bowl on the counter. "I don't want to throw them out, but I don't want to finish them..."

Armin rubbed his eyes a little, staring at his boyfriend. Jean smirks a little, popping the last couple into his mouth. Armin blankly stares at Jean, leaving him a tad bit nervous at the pregnant pause occurring. Jean rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little. "What do you think of my solution, babe? You didn't have to do either..."

"I am going to go into the bathroom. I am going to come back out, and we are going to pretend this never happened." Before Jean could respond, Armin was already to the bathroom door, slamming it behind him. Needless to say, Jean went out to the store, coming back with three packages of pistachios for his stressed boyfriend, and he was rewarded justly so for his noble deed.


	2. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a small gift for a talented Tumblr artist and dear friend, small-town-ink. If you are a big SNK fandom person on Tumblr, then I am sure you have seen her work at some point.

It's always the small, minuet details that make difficulties worthwhile. Jean had come to discover the truth in that within the past year. When his boyfriend, Armin Arlert, came to the radical -- well, not entirely extreme because Armin is not a sporadic, last-minute individual -- decision to follow through with his grand plan to venture iconic, classic literature destinations in Europe. They've off-handedly discussed the possibility throughout their four years of dating, since  senior year of high school. It was just a lofty idea that Armin had been planning since his elementary years. Visiting places like Paris to visit the grave of Oscar Wilde or New Zealand to explore Hobbitton in all it's Middle Earth glory were at the top of his tentative itinerary. Jean would make quips about the whole ordeal, but he admired Armin's vast interests, as well as his brilliant mind. This whole situation became a reality when Armin's grandfather made a deal with him. If he got into one of the top graduate schools with honors, the trip would be covered in full. At first, Jean was pensive about it. He knew that long distance relationships of any sort of time frame were difficult. After talking to Reiner Braun and Bertholt Furbar--a couple from their high school days who had experience in long distance dating, Jean could begin to reconcile is worries about the whole situation.  
  
Fast forward a few months, and here they are. Armin had met his grandfather's requirements with flying colors. He graduated summa cum laude, but was that even a surprise to Jean? No. Jean knew how intelligent his boyfriend was, and boy, was he proud. They had a cliche parting at the airport, in which Jean was the emotional wreck--much to his displeasure. He would deny it, too. They downloaded one those international messaging apps, where you can communicate regardless of the data plan and all you need is an Internet connection. Being apart physically was hard for sure, but Armin and Jean have come to see their relationship getting stronger in other areas. They always made time for the other. The little ring of a text message or video was all it took to bring delight to them. A few more months and they'd have another typical airport reuniting, but for now, they have these little moments.

 

Image reference: ([click here](http://small-town-ink.tumblr.com/post/139522115399/long-distance).)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun to write this one with how my friends and I have discussed the dynamics of their relationship. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I'll see you guys next time I have some inspiration. It's a bit harder to focus on these things when you are in another country, working a full-time job.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am completely new to writing fanfiction for Shingeki no Kyojin, but I used to SUCH a long time ago. I am a little embarrassed to look back upon my middle school years and see what I attempted to create. Anywho, I've grown a lot since then and am willing to stick my neck back out here again and create some things that I cannot hold myself back from. 
> 
> This scenario actually happened between a friend of mine and I with fruit in the late hours of the night. We concocted this whole thing from what we actually did. On a more embarrassing note, she and I did a tremendous amount of research and discovered Armin's and Jean's Myerrs Briggs personality types, and discovered that they are relationship compatible. Talk about canon material right there!
> 
> Thank you for reading my short drabble and I hope to see you when I create another one~


End file.
